


"S'irriter d'un reproche, c'est reconnaître qu'on l'a mérité." (Tacite)

by Melie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Ishida/Orihime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"S'irriter d'un reproche, c'est reconnaître qu'on l'a mérité." (Tacite)

\- ... pardon ?  
\- Allez...  
\- Mes cheveux ? Te laisser me coiffer ?

Ishida était téméraire, mais pas suicidaire.

Mais là, il était surtout vexé que celle en qui il avait le plus confiance trouve quelque chose à redire sur sa coiffure.

Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'irriter ainsi. Quelqu'un avait du dire quelque chose à propos de ça.

S'il ne s'était pas vexé ainsi, il n'aurait peut-être pas fini par accepter qu'Orihime le recoiffe à sa manière.


End file.
